Rath
Rath is an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. His name is a pun on the word "wrath," because of his anger problems. Ben first transformed into Rath in the episode Con of Rath 'Appearance' Rath is at least 9 feet tall, and resembles a bipedal tiger. with one claw coming out of each wrist, and no tail. Despite the fact that Appoplexians are supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, Rath is shown to be friendly towards the Tiffin (though not at first). It's also interesting to note that Rath's personality seems to mimic professional wrestlers, Marvel's Wolverine, and that of a stereotypical high school jock. This is demonstrated by Rath's tendency to use the phrases "Whatever" and "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN'!" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry with or about to fight, which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogan's signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother" He also calls people by their full name (e.g'' "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', Kevin E.Levin !") or (''e.g. ''"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', INCURSION COMMANDER SANG-FROID!). He knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett's throat to rescue the Tiffin, and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs if he started a war, or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in ''Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to be less than a genius, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of him. Powers and Abilities Rath has super-human strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, irretractable but size changing black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground or shoot a sort of lightning (Used by Azmuth in the episode Primus). He is also extremely durable, being shown to be able to survive in space and take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect. Rath can also release a sonic roar from his mouth, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben's aliens, he can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in Above and Beyond, where he used wrestling moves against Manny. Weaknesses Appoplexians brains are hardwired for aggression, and, as such, Rath's only weaknesses are his lack of intelligence, and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Rath appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Duped, fighting the Forever Knights. He also appeared in Hit 'Em Where They Live, fighting Rojo and her gang. He appeared in the episode Hero Time when Ben was having a competition with Captain Nemesis when Ben tried to transform into in Jetray but ended up with him (Rath even commented on how the mistransformations wasn't funny anymore). Despite his athletic abilities, Rath lost a race to Nemesis when the captain activated his suit's jet boosters. Rath then angrily attacked Nemesis for his cheating before Ben managed to get a hold of himself and change back to human form. He was mentioned in'' Reflected Glory'' when Ben wanted to go Rath to beat up Cash and JT. Rath recently appeared in The Big Story to fight Sevenseven. He grabbed Sevenseven and stopped him,then Sevens even twisted his arm around and pushed Rath away. Rath tied Sevenseven around a pole.And also Rath call Sevenseven Karate man. In the episode ''Ben 10,000 Returns'', Ben transforms into Goop, but says that he wanted Rath. Appearances 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''Con of Rath (first appearance(x2)'' *''Primus'' (used by Azmuth) *''Above and Beyond'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Duped (first re-appearance)'' *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Hero Time (selected alien was Jetray)'' *''The Big Story'' *''The Lengend (Killed By The Beast)'' Naming and Translations *'Portuguese (Brazilian):' Irado / From irado, angry *'Dutch:' Wraak / from wraak, revenge *'Polish:' Gniew / from gniew, wrath *'Bulgarian:' Бяс / From Rage *'German:' Tiger / his look is like a tiger *'Spanish:' Airado / from angry *'Arabic:' Nemrelnarvis / from angry tiger *'Italian:'Tigre *'Turkish:'Ret Videogames Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Rath will appear as a playable character in the game, but on Xbox 360 only. Trivia *Rath has been shown to have a very dark sense of humor probably the darkest sense of humor in the whole series. *His DNA sample is the 5th DNA sample he obtained in ''Alien Force'' . *Rath's claw on each hand is similar to Wolverine's claws from the X-men and the Predator from the Predator ''movies. *It appears Appolexians are feared for their immense ferocity and may be considered one of the more physically powerful aliens in the universe. The Vreedle Brothers tried to rally everyone in a seedy pit stop to fight Rath, only to run away seconds later after being beaten up. Rath was also able to terrify Jarret, King of the Pantophage into a peace treaty and the Forever Knights into cowardly running for their lives. *Because the Omnitrix coordinates the wearer's age in proportion to lifespan to that that of the selected alien, the fact that Azmuth as Rath (since Azmuth is much older than Ben) suggests that Appoplexians do not mature much between these two ages. However, Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed that this was because the Omnitrix was still locked on to match Ben's age and preferences. *Even Azmuth is dumded down as Rath. *It appears that becoming Rath makes Ben more willing to perform violent actions. All other forms usually retain Ben's desire to take down the enemy without killing them, but Rath doesn't shy away from more extreme methods and suggestions to do so. So far, he has tossed the Vreedle Brothers out into deep space in an airlock, threaten to rearrange Jarrett's insides after jumping down his throat to get back the Tiffin and breaking his teeth upon his exit, beating Manny almost unconscious, nearly hitting Rojo with a piece of shrapnel and almost breaking Captain Nemisis's leg. The Vreedle Brothers even said that Rath's species are "stupider n' meaner" than they are. *Rath apparently does not need a spacesuit to survive in the vacuum of space without ever being seen wearing some form of protection (However the episode he debuted in never really showed him out in space without a spacesuit. It's possible he wore a spacesuit then took it off as soon as he entered the ship, which makes more sense, as he obviously needs air to stay conscious, as was shown earlier in the episode when Gwen immobilized him by creating a Mana bubble around his head which cut off his breathing). *Rath is the second alien shown answering Ben's cell phone in ''Duped, with the first one being Echo Echo in Grounded. *He is also the second alien Ben uses to jump down another creatures throat, the first being Echo Echo in ''Fool's Gold''. *Due to his sole fighting abilities, Rath is playable in Cartoon Network's TKO *It is a running gag in the series for someone to correct his messed up metaphors. *When he says 'LET ME TELL SOMETHING........', he say the person Full names *His first appearance is the second time Ben gets stuck in alien form when the Omnitrix gets jammed. The first time is in A Small Problem with Grey Matter. *Rath is the fourth largest alien ben has. Rath talks in third person. 'Gallery' Rath 1.png|Rath in standing position Images (5h.jpg|Rath in "Con of Rath" Rath TKO.jpg|Rath in TKO Rath vercus Manny.jpg|Rath ,attacking Manny, in "Above and Beyond" Rath in CosD.jpg|Rath in Cosmic Destruction|link=Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction DupedRath.jpg|Rath in "Duped" RathBioBar.png|Rath in "Hero Time" sevenrath.JPG|Rath in "The Big Story" Fusionfall - Nano Rath Contained (with Nanos Jake and Mordaci).png|Nano Rath in Fusionfall on Mt. Neverst Rath in a Bad Mood.jpg|Rath in a bad mood He speaks ultimate rath..jpg 22.jpg Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Clone Transformations Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Murderers Category:Former Murderers